Dragon Hall
by jurassicamber
Summary: The VK's have to go to Dragon Hall but when Mal and Jay mess around with their potions, Carlos and Evie must save them before it's too late.
1. Getting ready

Now the VK's are 13, finally teenagers.

"Mal, I have news for you and your friends!" Maleficent shouted from the other side of the door. Mal opened it.

"What's the urgent news, Mom?"

"You four are going to Dragon Hall." Maleficent smiled. "Now come with me." The VK's followed Maleficent to her house.

"Mom, we want to cause mischief and get revenge on people. Not sit in a class while a villain teaches us Math." Mal looked at her school equipment.

"The only classes at Dragon Hall that are normal are P.E and Orchestra. The rest are to help the students be evil." Maleficent tossed them all a backpack.

"Will we have the same classes?" Evie asked.

"I don't know. In your school book about the classes and stuff will be a timetable. Pack your bags Kids, tomorrow you're going to school. I'm going to take a quick nap." Maleficent went to her room.

"I can't believe any of this." Jay stuffed his stuff into his brown bag.

"Hopefully we have the same classes." Carlos smiled.

"I think Dr. Facilier is headmaster at that school. But if we're going, Uma will be going with her friends." Evie facepalmed.

"Let's get our stuff to our house and on the way we can find the school." Mal opened the door for her friends and they tried finding the school.

"Jay, come here!" Jafar called so the VK's went over to him.

"Hey, Dad. Do you know where Dragon Hall is?" Jay asked.

"I do. It's just down the street." Cruella pointed down the street. Jafars store was next to Cruellas stall. The evil queens was next to Cruellas.

"So it's not that far. What kind of school is it?" Carlos asked his Mom.

"It's a boarding school. You on,y get a break during the summer and winter." The evil queen started sewing a dress.

"What did you need, Dad?" Jay drew his attention back to Jafar.

"I know that you're king to school tomorrow so I want you to steal me some objects that I can sell." Jafar slapped Jays shoulder.

"Of course, Dad." Jay smiled. "Come on, guys. Lets go home." Jay lead them home. When they were home, Mal threw her bag across the room.

"I can't believe we have to go to a boarding school." Mal sulked.

"How about we check our time tables." Carlos got his out. His friends did the same and sat down in a circle.

"They're similar! We have the same classes!" Evie cheered.

"That's amazing!" Carlos did the splits.

"We're going to be the most popular kids in school." Jay and Mal bro hugged.

"And everyone will want to be like us so let's try not to screw up. We must stand up for each other. No one is going to mess with us because we're rotten." They all said "to the core."

"Tomorrow is our first day and we have to be there whenever the book says. Monday is our official first day." Carlos read.

"Where will we sleep?" Evie asked.

"We get to share a dorm with someone. It says I get to share a room with Jay." Carlos and Jay busted each other.

"I get to share a room with Evie." Mal read from her book. Evie hugged her.

"I have a feeling school's going to be wicked." Jay smiled.

"The different classes are Orchestra, P.E., Weird Science, Selfishness 101 or Selfies, Advance Vanities, Wickedness, Evil Schemes And Nasty Plots, Enrichment and Unnatural Bodies." Mal smiled.

"A lot of classes. That means a lot of knowledge to go in my brain." Jay pointed to his head.

"Jay, we're villains so we can handle it." Mal reassured him.

"Can we all just take a minute to acknowledge that we're going to a boarding school we're we are sharing a room with one of our friends and we have the same lessons." Carlos got a high-five from Evie.

"Do you think we'll make new friends that can join us?" Jay asked Mal.

"No. If we do, we might lose our connection with each other." Mal and Evie hugged.

"Mal's right. If we start bringing in more strangers, we won't be the VK's anymore." Evie held hands with Mal as they hugged.

"And no one is getting in between us." Carlos placed his hand on Mals shoulder.

"What a stupid question I asked. You're all right, our friendship is too valuable for someone to mess it up." Jay slapped himself.

"And you can find me in the space between. Where four worlds come to meet. I'll never be out of reach 'cause you're a part of me. So you can find me in the space between. You'll never be alone. No matter where we go, we can meet in the space between." Mal and Evie sang. They boys smiled and hugged them.

"Girls, what are they like am I right, Carlos?" Jay laughed so Mal stepped on his foot. "Ow!"

"Serves you right." Mal hugged him back.

"It's late, guys. I'm heading to bed." Carlos started walking to bed.

"Night, Mal. Night, Jay." Evie followed Carlos.

"I'm a bit nervous to go back to school. We only know Uma, Harry, C.J., Gil, Ruth, Bonny, Desiree, Gonzo and Jonas." Mal looked at Mays eyes for the first time.

"We'll be fine. As long as we're together, nothing's gonna hold us back." Jay took her hands. "Mal, you've taught us what friendship is and we have never felt it until you came into our lives. There is no way in Simba's reign we will give you up."

"Thanks, Jay." Mal kissed his cheek. "Night." Mal went up to bed. After a few seconds, Jay went to bed as well.


	2. Dragon Hall

Jay, Evie and Mal woke up to Carlos yelling for them to wake up.

"Carlos, what the devil is wrong with you?" Mal opened her door and Carlos threw her bag to her. Evie and Jay joined them.

"It's lunch time. I say we get some lunch and get to school." Carlos ran to the door.

"I am hungry." Evie walked with Jay to the door. Mal followed them.

"Off to my Mothers stall we go." Carlos opened the door and locked it behind them with the key.

"Give the key to Jay, Carlos." Carlos tossed the key to Jay. "Don't lose it." Mal gave Jay the death stare.

"I won't lose it, Mal." Jay put the key in his bag.

"Let's get going. Last one to the stall is a Kovu." Carlos raced his friends to the food stall. "Hi, Mom." Carlos smiled.

"Carlos, darling. Where are you four going?" Cruella asked them.

"We have to get to school today to check in and sort ourselves out but can we get a bit of food before we go?" Carlos grabbed four apples a tossed three of them to his friends.

"Are you having your lessons today?" Jafar asked.

"No. Tomorrow is our official first day." Jay walked over to his Dad.

"I want you to remember something I learnt years ago, Jay." Jafar placed his hand on Jays shoulder. "There's no team in I."

"I'll make sure I remember that." Jay saw his friends run off so he ran after them. "Not cool, guys."

"Sorry, Jay. We thought you heard us." Mal laughed.

"Guys, we're here." Evie stopped in front of Dragon Hall. A tall, black, skinny man stood at the entrance with a staff.

"Welcome, Kids." He approached them. "I am your headmaster, Dr. Faclilier." He guided them in. "You must be, Mallory, Jayden, Evie and Carlos, here are your room keys which have your room number on them, follow the signs to your rooms."

"Cool. See ya." Mal lead her friends to the main hall. "Evie, Carlos, if you call me and Jay those names, you're dead."

"Alright, mine and Jays room is this way so we'll see you two later." Carlos bro hugged Mal.

"Our room number is 12 so if you want to come see us, you know which room we're in." Mal smiled.

"Ours is 56. See you two later." Jay smiled. He and Carlos raced to their room. Mal and Evie headed to their room and it was perfect to them. It was dark pink with two small beds and a wardrobe. On the walls were two dark windows,

"Look at this place, Mal. It's beautiful." Evie fell back onto her bed.

"I guess I have the other bed." Mal sat down on her bed and dug out a dress. "Evie, did you pack us our outfits for parties?"

"Yes. If there's a school party, we can look beautiful. I put my make-up in the front pocket of my bag." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." She opened the door and C.J. stood there with a black girl, with black hair and green streaks.

"Hi, Evie." C.J. stuck out her tongue.

"C.J. Hook. Nice to see you again." Mal said sarcastically.

"You three know each other?" The girl asked.

"Yes. We have a history. Mal, Evie, this is my bestest friend, Freddie Facilier. Her Dad is the headmaster." C.J. hugged Freddie.

"Hi, Freddie. I'm Evie and that's Mal." Evie smiled at Freddie.

"I'm Maleficents daughter." Mal slammed the door in their faces.

"That was rude, Mal." Evie sat on Mals bed with her and started braiding her hair.

"I'm guessing C.J. lives next door to us. What a nightmare. Can we go visit the boys?" Mal looked at Evie.

"We can once I'm done braiding your hair. Just let the master work."

"I don't know how long I can go without visiting my Mom. I can't even do a week." Mal reached for her bag.

"We'll be fine, Mal. I bet our parents are missing us." Evie hugged her and got up for a bobble. She sat down again and carried on braiding.

"You're not helping, Evie." Mal giggled. "I'm already missing my Mom."

"Don't think about it. The more you think about it, the worst you'll feel." Evie finished braiding Mals hair and tied it with the bobble. "I'm done. Lets go see Carlos and Jay." 


	3. Boys' dorm

"Evie, Mal, its good to see you guys again." Carlos hugged them and let them inside.

"Hey, Carlos. How's the dorm?" Mal looked around.

"It's amazing." Jay got up and greeted his friends.

"You're lucky that C.J. and the headmasters daughter aren't living next door." Mal sat on Carlos's bed.

"Wow, that's sad." Jay was hit in the stomach by Evie.

"It isn't funny. With the headmasters daughter living with C.J., she can get us expelled." Evie joined Mal.

"We don't even know who's living next door to us." Carlos practised his juggling with his apple and Jays.

"It better not an annoying little squab." Jay lay down on his bed.

"Like Gil, Uma, Ruth, C.J. and Harry?" Mal said. Carlos started laughing, then Jay, then Evie and finally Mal. They laughed for a few minutes but something put them off.

"Knock it off!" Someone banged on the door. Carlos opened it and two similar boys stood in the doorway.

"Chill. My friend just said a funny joke, that's all." Carlos pointed at Mal.

"Is that so? She's a pretty one." One of the boys tried walking inside but Carlos stopped him.

"We don't even know you." Carlos pointed to the hallway, hinting they should leave.

"I'm Gaston Jr and that's Gaston the Third. As nicknames, I'm Gas and that Ton."

"I'm Carlos, that's Jay, Mal and Evie. Now we've met you, go away." Carlos tried slamming the door.

Jay joined Carlos. "Please can you leave? We were only laughing." Jay pushed Ton.

"Don't you push me." Ton pushed Jay back. A fight soon started with Carlos and Gas helping their friends. Evie and Mal broke them up.

"You will pay for this." Gas dragged Ton back to their dorm which was next to Jay and Carlos's.

"Dang, I got a bruise." Carlos saw a bruise on his arm.

"What jerks. Just like Gaston himself." Mal took the braid out of her hair.

"And I'm sure their Gils brothers." Jay fell back onto his bed.

"And Gil is friends with C.J. who is friends with Freddie." Evie started doing different hair styles in Mals hair.

"I overestimated this place." Mal sighed.

"We all did." There was another knock at the door. "I'll get it this time." Jay opened the door and Dr. Facilier smiled at Jay.

"You and your roommate should come to the hall for a feast if you're interested." Dr. Facilier saw Mal and Evie in the room. "Are these your girlfriend, boys?"

The VK's started laughing hysterically. They realised it wasn't a joke.

"We're just best friends. We live in a house together and we go on accidental adventures together." Evie smiled.

"That's nice. If you all want to get a bit of food, the feast is in the dining hall." Dr. Facilier closed the door.

"Should we go?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. I think we should. Our teachers might be there so we can see who will be teaching us." Mal stood up. "And we might be able to cause a bit of trouble."

"I feel like we haven't been evil for a while. I'll take a shot at it." Evie linked arms with Mal.

"Mal, may I escort you too your destination?" Carlos held out his arm for Mal who linked arms with him.

"After you, ladies. And boy." Jay opened the door and locked it behind them and linked arms with Evie. They walked to the dining room singing Follow The Yellow Brick Road. 


	4. Jace, Harry and Ginny

The VK's walked through the door, everyone in the room looked at them. They stood in their spots proudly so everyone went back to what they were doing.

"All students, say hello to your teachers." Dr. Facilier pointed to a few adults standing on the stage. The VK's stopped linking arms and walked toward the crowd. "Yen Sid teaches Weird Science, Mother Gothel teaches Selfishness 101, Lady Tremaine teaches Evil Schemes And Nasty Plots, Enrichment will have guests lectures such as myself, P.E will be taught by Shan Yu, Advanced Vanities Gaston, Orchestra is taught by Frollo, your Wickedness teacher will be Madame Medusa and Unnatural Biology will be taught by Yzma. Enjoy the rest of you day and help yourselves to the feast." The teachers dismissed themselves.

"Luckily, none of our parents are teaching at this school." Mal said as they walked to the food.

"Yeah, I would run away if my Mom was a teacher." Carlos laughed.

"Cruella would make an awesome Advanced Vanities teacher. I can't wait for that class." Evie bit into an apple.

"Sorry, we couldn't help but overheard that your Mother is Cruella De Vil?" A tall, skinny boy tapped Carlos on the shoulder with a small, chubby boy beside him,

"Yeah, I'm Carlos De Vil." Carlos held out his hand.

"I'm Jace Badun and this is my cousin Harry Badun. Our Fathers use to work for Cruella." Jace shook his hand.

"Your Dads are Horace and Jasper! That's amazing! Maybe we could be friends." Carlos was dragged away by Jay.

"Hi, I'm Mal. I'm one of Carlos's best friends and it's alright for you too be friends but you can't be a VK." Evie hit Mal.

"Sorry about Mal. She's...overprotective with her friends. I'm Evie and that's Jay. Any friend of Carlos is our friend as well. Mal, snap out of it." Evie clicked her fingers in Mals ear.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who to trust anymore since I stopped being friends with Uma." Mal looked embarrassed.

"It's ok. Maybe we'll have some classes together." Harry tossed them all an orange.

"That would be cool. I'm Jay." Jay and Harry smiled as they busted.

"Jace, don't wonder off without me.! A girl approached Jace angrily.

"Sorry, baby. Me and Harry were just making some friends. Carlos is the son of Cruella De Vil who worked with my Dad." Jace gave the girl a kiss.

"I don't care. I don't want you making any friends here. I don't trust anyone." The girl gave the VK's a dirty look.

"Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, this is my girlfriend, Ginny Gothel." Jace kissed Ginnys hand.

"You four better stay away from Jace. He's mine." Ginny dragged Jace away.

"I hate Ginny. She's always with us in case Jace 'gets with another girl'. She's mean, rude and annoying. I didn't know that was possible!" The VK's giggled a bit.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted.

"It was nice meeting you guys. Bye." Harry ran over to Ginny.

"This school has some weird people." Jay laughed.

"We already know five people, two of those are friends so who knows what everyone else is like." Evie looked around the room.

"I don't expect much from anyone, we're the sons and daughters of Villains so everyone's going to be wicked." Mal threw her finished apple at someone without thinking who it was.

"Who threw this apple?" The person turned around and held the apple in between her thumb and index finger. It was Freddie Facilier.

"Freddie, what's wrong, doll?" Dr. Facilier ran to his daughter.

"Daddy, someone threw this finished, rotten to the core apple at me." Freddie showed him the apple.

"It was us!" Carlos shouted.

"Carlos De Vil, you threw this apple at my daughter?" Dr. Facilier pointed to the apple.

"No, we didn't throw it but yes, we're rotten to the core apples." Jay busted Carlos.

"Dr. Facilier, I threw the apple. I was being careless because I'm Mal and I realise it wasn't a mistake." Mal stood in front of her friends. "And if you say my full name, you deserve to be spelled."

"Mal, daughter of Maleficent, threw a rotten to the core apple at my doll." Dr. Facilier walked up to her. "Everyone, Mal has demonstrated to us what good kids do! You go to this school to learn how to be evil!" Dr. Facilier separated Mal from her friends.

"It's nothing much, you've gotta learn sooner or later and to be honest, I didn't care who it hit or where it landed." Mal winked at her friends who smiled at her. "Rotten to the core is what we do best."

"We?" Dr. Facilier looked at Mal confusingly.

"I have friends. That's all to be said." Mal walked back over to Jay, Evie and Carlos.

"Lets go to our room this time." Evie smiled.

"Cool." Carlos and Jay ran out the room. The girls chased after them. Everyone carried on doing what they were doing.

"Daddy, why didn't you punish her? She's done bad things to C.J. and she is a monster. Worst than Zira and Scar." Freddie threw the apple over her shoulder.

"You know why I run this school, don't you, doll?" Freddie nodded and said with her Dad "to make sure young villains are more successful than their parents."

"I understand." Freddie bowed her head.

Dr. Facilier lifted her head up from the chin. "You know I love you, Freddie. It's just headmaster duties. I can't punish villains for being bad." He walked away. 


	5. Can't sleep

Evie awoke and she looked over at Mal and asked her if she was awake in a whisper. "Mal, are you awake?" Mal didn't answer so she got up and walked to her bed and tried getting an answer from her. "Mal." Mal didn't answer so she turned her over and Evie saw that Mal wasn't breathing. Evie started shaking her. "Mal! Wake up! Please don't leave me!" Evie hugged her. Mal grabbed her hand and started laughing.

"Evie, I'm still alive." Mal laughed.

"Don't scare me like that." Evie smacked her arm.

"I had to do it. What's wrong?" Mal hugged Evie.

"I'm not use to any of this. I can't sleep without feeling or knowing the presence of Jay and Carlos. I feel safe when it's us four. Not us two, us four." Evie went back to her own bed.

"Evie, it's midnight, we have school tomorrow, get some sleep." Mal lay down and went to sleep.

"I hope we can all see each other soon." Evie whispered.

*At Jay and Carlos's room*

"Jay, do you think the girls miss us?" Carlos asked him. Jay was fast asleep. "Jay!"

"Carlos? It's midnight, what are you doing up? We need some sleep for tomorrow." Jay looked at Carlos who was sat upright in bed.

"I miss Evie and Mal. Before we go to bed we would have a grand time messing around, me and you would fight, sometimes we would play Rotten To The Core and we would all think that nothing can separate us." Carlos looked at the picture Mal spray painted for him of himself, Jay, Mal and Evie for his twelfth birthday. It was an amazing picture.

"Carlos, I miss the girls as well but we're only not with them for nighttime. During the day, we can cause all the mischief we want together." Jay sat on Carlos's bed.

"But we didn't do our normal goodnight routine. We say goodnight to each other in a random order and we'd finish by saying goodnight together."

"I'll make sure we do it tomorrow night. Now go to sleep." Jay went back to his bed and fell asleep.

"I miss Evie and Mal." Carlos whispered to himself before he fell asleep.

*At 7:00am*

Mal and Evie heard a knock at their door. Evie went to answer it. It was Dr. Facilier.

"Good morning, Evie. Breakfast is ready so you and Mal can head down before class starts."

"When do the classes start?" Mal yawned.

"8:00 and they don't finish until 3:00. The bells will ring everyday at 7:00am. Goodbye." Dr. Facilier shut the door.

"We best get ready." Mal dragged herself out of bed.

"Can I put some eye shadow on you?" Evie asked.

"No. Can you help me with my hair?" Mal tried brushing through her hair but it was too messy.

"Come here." Evie started brushing through it easily.

"Thanks, Evie. You're such a good friend." Mal looked in the small mirror how straight her hair looked when Evie was done.

"Here are your clothes, you know what we should do." Evie tossed Mal her clothes and they turned their backs to each other. When they both shouted "done" they opened their door and headed to Carlos and Jays room. They all met half way.

"Jay, Carlos, how did you sleep?" Evie hugged them.

"Like logs. How about you two?" Jay and Mal busted each other.

"We slept alright. Should we head down for breakfast?" Mal asked.

"Last one there's a Nuka." Evie raced her friends to the dining hall. They all looked for a table and took the last one.

"Jay, Evie, Carlos, you three go get your breakfast and I'll guard the table." Mal sat down and her friends went to the buffet. A few minutes later, they all returned and Evie had two plates. "Geez, Evie. How much are you going to eat?" Mal laughed.

"I saw some food that I know you love so this second plate is for you." Evie placed one of the plates in front of Mal.

"Thanks, Evie. You didn't get much, Jay." Mal looked at Jays plate.

"I wanted a few pancakes but someone coughed on them. Plus, I only like peaches out of the entire buffet." Jay broke of a bit of peach, threw in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Jay, go long." Carlos threw Jay a piece of apple and Jay caught it in his mouth.

"You two are so immature." Evie shook her head.

"Boys will be boys, Evie. It's 7:30, we have half an hour until classes start so what should we do when we're finished." Mal pushed her empty plate away.

"Head to class." Jay piled his plate on top of Mals.

"We've got nothing better to do." Carlos finished his apple.

"Let's go. We need to get our bags." They left the hall. 


	6. Enrichment

"We are five minutes early. That must be a bad for us." Jay panted.

"Shut up, Jay. It's enrichment, you will love this class." Evie opened the doors and they all walked in.

"Oh no. Our teacher today is Captain Hook." Mal whispered to her friends.

"No. This is bad. Do you think he knows us?" Evie asked as Mal nervously took a seat.

"Mal! You don't sit there! You sit next to...Sammy who sits at the front!" Hook pointed to a seat next to a small, brown haired boy. Mal sat in it.

"Evie you sit next to Harry at the back there. Jay, you sit next to my wonderful daughter Harriet and Carlos, you sit next to Ginny." Hook pointed to their seats and the three slumped in them.

Once everyone was in the classroom, Captain Hook started teaching. He started by influencing his students why they should steal by telling them the story of himself and Peter Pan. Mal looked at her friends who looked really bored except for Jay, he was smiling as if Captain Hook was his true love but it was his story that Jay loved.

"Now you can start by telling me what you would do in different scenarios." Captain Hook revealed the board to them with different scenarios written on them. "You see a valuable, golden statue but someone steals it. Mal, what do you do?"

"What do I do? Chase the person who stole it and beat them up. And I would only do it if it was my rival." Mal placed her feet on her desk.

"No, Mal. Would you like to volunteer someone to answer?" Captain Hook shook his head slowly. Mal looked around the room and saw how desperate Jay looked.

"I would like Jay to answer." Mal and Jay smiled at each other.

"Jay, what do you do?" Captain Hook asked.

"Chase the person down, get the statue back and take it home." Carlos gave Jay the thumbs up.

"That is correct. The next scenario is, someone steals your apple buy you have more than the evil queen did when she tried poisoning Snow White. Do you get your apple back or leave it?" Captain Hook scanned the room. "Harriet, my little fairy, which is the right answer?" Harriet wasn't paying attention. "Harriet!" Jay slapped her face.

"What is it?" Harriet was shocked.

"What is the answer?" Hook pointed to the board.

"Get the apple back?" Harriet's face was red.

"Yes. That apple is yours and it isn't stealing if you don't get caught. Since you caught the person, get it back. They failed stealing." Captain Hook addressed the class. "The final scenario is that your parent takes away your favourite object. What do you do...Sammy?"

"Get it back so I can prove that I'm evil." Sammy stood up confidently but Mal lowered him to his seat.

"You are correct. You are by far the smartest class I have ever taught. You have two minutes to chat then you must leave." Captain Hook started writing new scenarios on the board.

"Hi, I'm Mal." Mal held out her hand to Sammy.

"I know. Hook mentioned your name too many times." Sammy slammed his bag on his desk. "But Mal is a pretty name. I'm Sammy Smee."

"Thanks, dork. I guess Sammy is a good name." Mal smiled.

"Thank you. My Dad is Mr. Smee so I'm good friends with Harriet, C.J. and Harry Hook. Harriet and I are best friends actually."

"I'm Maleficents daughter. I only have three best friends and I don't think me and you should talk if you know Harry Hook." Mal rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Sammy asked.

"Harry Hook is friends with my rival. He has done unspeakable things to me and my friends. Harry is dangerous, sneaky and annoying." Mal slammed her hands in his desk.

"Harry's a good friend. I've met Gil and Uma so how bad can they be?" Sammy smiled.

"Uma is my rival. I started the battle by dumping shrimp on her head as a joke but she took it to the extreme and tried to execute me. Her Mom is Ursula so I don't see why she cried. Uma is more dangerous that my Mom as a dragon." Mal looked into his eyes.

"Mal, we'll meet you outside." Evie whispered to Mal before she ran off.

"I better go meet my friends. Nice hair style. It looks good on you." Mal smiled.

"Thanks. You know, Mal means messenger of God. That name is perfect for you because you look like you just came from heaven." Sammy winked. Mal was creeped out so she went to meet her friends.

"Let's get to our next class." Mal lead them to Unnatural Biology. 


	7. Love potions

The VK's entered a lab and they instantly liked it. It was weird and wonderful room with two stools per table.

"This is wicked cool." Jay smiled.

"I have a feeling I might like this class." Carlos sat down at a table. He looked on the board and there was a seating plan so he got up and sat next to a small, plump boy.

"Hi, partner. I'm Deux." The bit introduced himself enthusiastically.

"I'm Carlos and I'm going to turn around." Carlos looked at his friends who took their seats, slowly.

"This is brilliant I tell you! I actually have a class to teach! Class, shut up and listen to me!" Yzma shouted. The room fell silent. "Good. First, I am Yzma but you must call me Miss and the person sitting next to you will be your lab partner for the year. Today, we are creating a love potion. The instructions are on the board. Get to work now, chop, chop." Yzma started observing her students.

The class started searching the classroom for the ingredients. Carlos was the first one with all of the ingredients so he started brewing the potion. Jay, Mal and Evie sat down with their ingredients and at watched in amazement as Carlos made his potion. They all started doing it and were impressed at how good they were at doing it. They looked at the clock and they only had five minutes left. The four of them finished it and relaxed.

"Carlos! Jay! Mal! Evie! Make the potion!" Yzma demanded.

"We've finished, Yzma. Take a hint!" Mal shouted.

"Oh. Clean you desks and leave the room." Yzma started observing the other students again. Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos met at the sink.

"We actually did something useful. Our love potions will come into great use one day." Carlos smiled.

"I don't know how I'm going to use mine. I'll think of something." Mal looked at her desk as her partner spilled her potion everywhere. "And my partner is way better than Sammy. He was creepy." Mal laughed.

"What were you two talking about?" Jay asked Mal.

"He's friends with C.J., Harry and their elder sister, Harriet. He has met Uma and Gil and says that their 'not bad people'. He's as crazy as Harry." Mal said under her breath but her friends heard it.

"Harry may be crazy but Ruth is crazier." Evie elbowed Mal.

"Class, you are dismissed! Take our potions with you!" Everyone ran out of the classroom for the half hour break.

"Come on, guys. Lets get our potions and leave." Carlos grabbed four lids and gave three of them to his friends.

"You four! Get here!" Yzma shouted at the VK's. They walked over to her. "You four are the only ones to finish them before the lesson has ended. I never do this so don't tell anyone." Yzma handed them empty bombs. "Put the potion inside of them and throw them at anyone. They'll fall with the first person they see."

"That's wicked." Jay started filling his.

"Thanks, Miss." Mal lead her friends out of the classroom.

"I can't wait to test mine." Jay smiled.

"You have a crush, Jay?" Carlos looked at him in shock.

"No. I can throw it at someone so they'll fall in love with someone who hates them. It'll be so funny." Jay laughed.

"I'm going to use mine on a boy I have a crush on." Evie batted her eyelashes.

"Who?" Mal asked.

"My lab partner. His name is Clay Clayton and he hunts." Evie squealed.

"I don't have a crush on Harry Hook." Mal said. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Mal, are you in love?" Evie teased.

"No, Evie. That's stupid." Mal laughed. Evie crossed her arms. "Yes."

"I knew that Mal would find love one day!" Evie hugged her.

"I wouldn't call it love but I would want him to like me so my bomb is for Harry." Mal pushed Evie away.

"Do the bombs even work?" Carlos asked as he filled his bomb with the pink, bubbly potion.

"I don't know, what should we do to test them?" Evie asked.

"Someone give up their bomb for a test?" Carlos suggested.

"No. Should we ask Yzma?" Evie slapped Carlos on his cheek.

"One, that really did hurt, Evie. Two, Yzma is probably running for the hills. We were quite a nightmare." Carlos and Evie giggled. "What do you two suggest?" Carlos looked at Mal and Jay who weren't paying attention to them.

"Wanna play catch, Jay?" Mal smiled.

"Sure." Jay walked a fat distance from Mal. They threw their bomb so to each other but they didn't catch them. The bombs landed in front of them. Carlos and Evie gasped as the two swatted the cloud of pink away.

"Mal, Jay, are you ok?" Evie ran to Mal.

"Evie, has Jay always been that cute?" 


	8. Not friends anymore

"Mal, do you love him?" Evie giggled nervously.

"Yes. My heart beats for him." Mal squealed.

"Carlos, go check on Jay. I'll try to snap Mal out of this potion." Evie instructed. Carlos ran over to Jay.

"Carlos, I'm in love with an angel. What should I say to Mal?" Jay slapped Carlos' shoulder.

"You are not in love with anyone, Jay. It's a potion, a love potion." Carlos snapped his fingers.

"No potion is involved with this. It's love." Jay sighed happily.

"Jay, you and Mal don't love each other." Carlos slapped Jays face.

"I'm going over to her." Jay and Mal started running to each other. Jay grabbed her hips, lifted her up and spun around with her. He gently let her down and they hugged. Evie and Carlos were terrified.

"Carlos, what do we do?" Evie ran to Carlos.

"There must be a way to reverse the potion. Maleficents spell book!" Carlos smiled.

"Perfect. Me and you will sneak out of our rooms tonight and steal the book. Tomorrow, we'll reverse the potion and return the book." Carlos high-fived Evie.

"Meet in my dorm. Jay is a heavy sleeper so he won't hear us. Mal isn't so lucky with that trait."

"Evie, I need help." Mal pulled Evie away from Carlos. "Jay has asked me out on a date tonight and I don't know what to wear."

"You're not going on a date." Evie release Mals grip off her hand.

"You're not my Mom. You're my friend and friends help each other." Mal stomped her foot.

"We're too young for a date, all four of us." Evie smiled.

"That's not fair. Can't you understand that I love Jay?" Mal started to cry.

"Mal, you and Jay are friends. Friends enough to not even be able to friendzone each other." Carlos tried hugging Mal but she pushed him away.

"Me and Jay are boyfriend and girlfriend." Mal stomped on Evie's foot.

"Mal, please believe us." Evie took Mals hands into her own.

"Never again will I trust you two. You're just jealous that me and Jay are in love with each other and that you two will never be loved." Mal pushed Evie to the floor.

"Mal, me and Evie love you and Jay, why would we lie to you? You two are our best friends." Carlos helped Evie up.

"Because even friends get jealous. And we are not friends anymore." Mal walked away but Carlos stopped her by hugging her.

"Don't hug my Mal, Carlos." Jay threw Carlos away.

"Jay, don't leave me and Carlos behind. We are your best friends and always have been." Evie held Carlos' hand.

"Those days are over, Evie. A new life is starting with me and Mal together, alone." Jay kissed Mal on the head.

"Do you remember Rotten To The Core?" Evie asked.

"I remember looking into Jays eyes and realising how incredibly amazing he is." Mal sighed as she looked into Jays eyes.

"Do you remember Ruth trying to marry Jay, Mal?" Evie was getting more worried by the second.

"Yes, of course I do! Some ugly muffin tried to take my Jay away from me. I asked you two to come and I can't believe you agreed." Mal smiled.

"No. We were kidnapped and forced to be a part of a wedding. There no decisions or rescuing. Apart from Jay teleporting away before Ruth kissed him because Jay saved us." Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"And why can't I go out with Jay?" Mal asked.

"We're trying to slap some sense into you two! You don't love each other!" Carlos shouted. Jay jumped at Carlos and they wrestled for a while. Evie tried separating them but Jay knocked her over. Mal felt bad and helped her up then broke the fight by making the boys bang their heads together. Evie stood with Carlos and Mal stood with Jay.

"Mal, Jay, we're sorry. Please say this is just a prank and you two are actually dying with grossness inside at the thought of you two ever being a couple." Carlos held out his hand for Jay.

"We hate seeing you two like this. You're not yourselves." Evie began to cry.

"I hate you two!" Mal shouted and Jay brought her away from them.

"Evie?" Carlos saw how pale Evie was looking. "Evie? Are you ok?" Carlos caught Evie as she fainted.

"That's what you get for upsetting my girl, Carlos! Evie fainting will ruin your day!" Jay shouted and he walked off happily with Mal.

"Please don't be heavy." Carlos picked Evie up bridal style and carried her to the mini 'hospital' at the school. 


	9. Solution

Carlos panted as he entered the nurses room. A small, plump woman smiled at him. Carlos assumed she was the nurse.

"What's been going on here?" The nurse asked.

"My friend fainted. I don't why but she has fainted." Carlos lay Evie down on the bed.

"I'll be right back." The nurse left the room.

"Carlos...where are we?" Evie grabbed his hand.

"It doesn't matter, we're not in our P.E class. But if you really want to know, we're at the nurses office." Carlos smiled.

"What happened? Why are we here?" Evie sat up.

"You fainted." Carlos pushed her down gently.

"Oh, ok. I fainted." Evie took a deep breath.

"So you've awoken?" The nurse entered.

"Yeah. I'm Evie." Evie smiled.

"Call me Madam Mim. You two are the only students to come to me over these years." Madam Mim started taking tests on Evie.

"Carlos, should we go after school instead of midnight?" Evie asked.

"Which ever time helps us. Jay and Mal need our help." Carlos looked at Madam Mim. "Do you know anything about love potions?"

"Why do you ask, child?" Madam Mim asked.

"Our friends were playing catch with bombs filled with love potions earlier on and the bombs landed in front of them and now they're in love with each other." Carlos explained and he rolled his eyes. Evie almost fainted again. Carlos saw this and slapped her.

"You have to watch them. Tomorrow will be the day they kiss and once they kiss, the potion will last forever." Madam Mim cleared her equipment.

"How do we break it?" Carlos asked.

"You need to convince them that they're not in love. Friendship overpowers love in these situations." Madam Mim gave them a note. "You should head to class." And she left them.

"What does the note say?" Evie asked as they headed to the changing rooms.

"I can't understand it. It's in some language. I think it might be in Arabic." Carlos folded the note.

"Is there anyone who will?"

"I only know you, Jay and Mal that well. I could try to ask Jafar since he use to live in Agrabah. At lunch, we can sneak out to Jafars shop and ask him to translate it. We'll be back before Orchestra starts." Carlos and Evie high-fived each other.

"Hopefully Jafar does know Arabic." Evie opened the doors to the gym.

"Two late students. Where is you kit?" Shan Yu marched up to them.

"There isn't a kit for P.E, Sir." Carlos hid the note.

"Is there not? So my students were telling the truth. But why are you late?" Shan Yu shouted.

"I fainted. Carlos took me to the nurses office and he had to explain why I fainted." Evie felt Carlos sneakily take her hand.

"I'll let out off but only this one time. Go find a spot and a partner." Shan Yu shooed them away.

"Wanna be my partner, Evie?" Carlos asked.

"Sure." Evie smiled.

Shan Yu blew his whistle. "With your partner, time how many push-ups you can do in a minute. Go!"

Carlos started doing push-ups while Evie counted them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jay doing push-ups and Mal counted his. Mal saw her looking so Evie looked away. Shan Yu b,ew his whistle again and asked the students how many push-ups their partner did.

"How many did I do, Evie?" Carlos panted.

"Twenty eight. You did well."

"You, how many did your partner do?" Shan Yu asked Mal.

"Twenty seven. He was amazing?" Mal kissed Jays cheek.

"Evie, how many did the boy do?" Shan Yu walked over to Evie. Evie and Carlos were the last pair.

"Carlos did twenty eight." Evie busted Carlos.

"Class, these two here did the most push-ups! You all need to work hard and get to twenty eight sit ups." Shan Yu pointed at Evie and Carlos. "Carlos, you are my best student."

"Jay, that wimp is the best student. I believed in you." Mal shot Jay an angry looked.

"I'm sorry, sweet thing. Your eyes got me lost in a world of beauty and you were the Queen." Jay hugged Mal.

"Aww, I can't stay mad at you." Mal kissed his cheek.

"Everyone, split into two teams! We are going to play football with a coconut!" Shan Yu held up a coconut. The students split in half. Carlos and Evie were against Jay and Mal who looked at them in anger.

"Evie, I'm a bit scared." Carlos whispered into Evie's ear.

"Class, we've ran out of time! Get to class!" Shan Yu shouted and his class ran out faster than a leopard. Carlos and Evie walked to their next class together, Evil Schemes And Nasty Plots. 


	10. Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots

"Sit down, be quiet and look at me." Lady Tremaine demanded. Her class quickly sat down and swung their bags under their desks. Evie and Carlos sat at the back together and they saw Jay and Mal sit down at the desk next to them. "Today we will be talking about revenge. Girl at the back, do you need to take revenge on someone?" She walked over to Mal.

"Yes, I do." Mal smiled.

"Tell me the story, child." Lady Tremaine whacked her cane on the desk.

"I have started dating a really cute guy and our friends weren't supportive and said we weren't dating ever. They think we are just friends and I want to teach them a lesson for saying that stuff."

"Perfect, my Drizella." Lady Tremaine walked to the front of the class. "The perfect revenge for this would be to fight them to the death. This will show your enemy that they shouldn't mess with you and that you are better than them. I want you all to write on this piece of paper a story that left you wanting revenge and how you could get revenge." She gave her students a small piece of paper as they got out a pencil from their bags.

"I don't know what to write, Evie." Carlos whispered as he tapped his pencil on the desk.

"You've always wanted revenge on Uma." Evie carried on writing.

"I know but Tremaine might think I'm copying you." Carlos looked at Evie's paper.

"How about the 'wedding'? We all want revenge on Ruth." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Good idea." Carlo started writing. He was finished within a minute.

"Time is up. Hand in your papers." Lady Tremaine watched her students carefully as they handed in their papers and talked to each other.

"Hi, Mal." Evie smiled.

"Hello, traitor." Mal frowned.

"I'm sorry." Evie started crying.

"For what?" Mal handed in her paper and waited for Evie to hand in hers.

"I'm sorry me and Carlos said you and Jay were friends. We shouldn't have said those things and I'm really, really sorry. You've been my best friend for years and I don't want that to stop because of love." Evie hugged her. Mal hugged her back. "Can we be best friends again?"

"Yes, we can. Lets sit together at lunch, just me, you, Carlos and Jay." Mal smiled and went to sit next to Jay.

"Evie, what happened?" Carlos asked.

"Me and Mal are friends again. All four of us are sitting together at lunch." Evie squealed.

"Quiet, class!" Lady Tremaine whacked her cane on her desk and the class fell silent. She walked to the back of the class and motioned for Evie and Mal to stand up. "You two are in big trouble." Lady Tremaine dragged them to the front of the room.

"How could we be in trouble? This is Dragon Hall on The Isle Of The Lost were villains and their kids live." Mal looked annoyed.

"You two young girls aren't from Auradon so that means no hugging in my classroom." Lady Tremaine looked at Evie. "I'm specifically talking about you."

"It's not her fault, woman. Girls hug for friendship and this class needs something good to happen. You are the Mother of Anastasia and Drizella, two girls, didn't they hug for friendship?" Mal stuck her hands in her pockets.

"I raised my daughters to be princesses, not children. I never wanted my girls to be you. You look like the person who would settle stuff with an arm wrestle." Everyone oohed because Mal was insulted by the teacher.

"Not likely. The part of the island I come from, we settle things with spell fights." Mal smiled.

"You, magic? Show me." Lady Tremaine laughed.

"Now I command cane to my hand." The cane flew to Mals hand.

"Impossible. Are you Mad Maddy?" Lady Tremaine snatched her cane back.

"No and I don't care who she is. I'm Maleficents daughter. We won't hug again. Come on, Evie." Mal and Evie sat down in their seats.

"Children, never underestimate anyone. You'll be surprised if you do but at the end of the day, everyone is weak." Tremaine turned her back on Mal.

"You wanna fight. I have a team." Mal stood up again.

"What kind of fight?" Tremaine smiled. "With Beasts spell, us elders can be as fit as you lot."

"A normal fight. Us against four students and then you." Mal crossed her arms. Jay, Carlos and Evie joined her.

"Students,who would like to fight them?" Four students stood up, Ginny Gothel, Anthony Tremaine, Gas and Ton.

"Bring it." The VK's said together.  



	11. It's goin' down

The fight started. The rest of the class stood at the back and cheered for Gas, Ton, Anthony and Ginny. Unfortunately, the VK's were losing and were cornered in different corners.

"Guys..." Mal started to smile. "We're rotten!" Mal looked at her friends.

"To the core!" Jay, Evie and Carlos shouted and they threw Team Tremaine on the floor.

They all stood in a line with their backs to the class and smiled. Mal and Jay held hands. Evie held Jays and Mal grabbed Carlos'. Ginny, Gas, Ton and Anthony ran towards them but the VK's kicked them down. They howled like wolves and started beating the living life out of Anthony, Gas, Ginny and Ton. Team Tremaine crawled away but Lady Tremaine stepped forward.

"Impressive but can you defeat me?" Tremaine started attacking them and she used her cane.

The class started singing. "Let's go bring it on, bring it on it's goin' down. Strength is running out, bring it on it's goin' down. Let's go bring it on, bring it on it's goin' down. Strength is running out, bring it on it's goin' down."

"Lets go, pound for pound! We're prepared to stand our ground! Put your cane up, put it up, it's going down! The VK's shouted.

As the fight progressed, with the VK's winning, it became a mashup. "Lets go bring it on, bring it on its goin' down. Let's go pound for pound, we're prepared to stand our ground."

"Lets go, make a move! Want to loose that's up to you! Give it up and do it now, if you don't it's goin' down!" Evie and Carlos shouted.

"You students make me sick!" Lady Tremaine kicked Mal into Jay and they fell down.

"Jay, swing me around." Mal took Jays hand and Jay held her leg. They stood up, Jay swung Mal around and kicked Tremaine down but she got up.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Jay and Mal almost kissed but Carlos pulled Jay away.

"Now isn't the time." Carlos grabbed the cane. Ginny, Anthony, Gas and Ton joined the fight.

"This isn't fair. Us against a woman was fair but this is cheating!" Jay punched Ginny in the face.

"You can't hit a girl!" Ginny knocked Jay down.

"More like you can't hit monsters." Carlos helped Jay up but Hinny kicked them down.

"That was a dumb thing to do, Carlos." Evie put Ginny in a headlock. "Get up and stop being lazy." Evie threw Ginny to Mal who kicked her in the stomach.

"Jay, if we did, I love you." Mal held Jays hand as she kicked Tonin the face. Evie threw him to the ground.

"Mal, I've wanted to do this ever since we started dating." Jay smiled at Mal. Evie and Carlos turned around and saw Jay kiss Mals hand.

"I thought they were going to kiss." Evie smiled and she pushed Tremaine away. Gas and Ton charged at Jay and Mal but Mal and Jay moved so the twins ran into each other.

"Mal, this is really tiring. I've never been in a fight like this before." Evie panted.

"We can do this. We can win." Mal tripped up Gas.

"If you say so." Evie kicked Gas in the thigh.

"Evie, should I pull an Uma?" Mal dodged a punch from Anthony.

"Yes. Do it." Evie helped Mal into a desk.

"Carlos, the cane!" Carlos threw the cane to Mal. Evie stood front of Mal with Carlos and Jay. "What's our names? What's our names? What's our names? Say them loooooouuuuuud!" A sudden wind appeared from Mals mouth and it knocked Team Tremaine down.

"You can't win!" Tremaine shouted as Jay kicked her to the floor. The bell rang signalling lunch. 


	12. Lunch

"That fight was our first fight." Jay wrapped his arm around Mal and held her waist.

"Yeah, Carlos and Evie were there for us, like good friends should do." Mal smiled.

"Sorry, can you speak a little louder I didn't catch all that." Carlos said playfully.

"You two are good friends. I don't know why we stopped being friends. It was a stupid mistake and we are sorry for that." Evie and Mal hugged before they sat down.

"Do you remember Rotten To The Core?" Carlos asked.

"I remember a dance we all did, the music was really cool and we first improvised it and made it our signature dance routine and song." Mal started thinking.

"The fight helped." Evie whispered to Carlos.

"We have Orchestra next so that class might help them." Carlos whispered back.

"Who wants to watch the table?" Jay stood up.

"I'll do it." Evie smiled.

"Thanks, E." Mal walked off with Jay.

"I'll try to make them remember our times with Uma and our singing times." Carlos ran to them. Evie waited calmly but she framed out inside once Clay walked by.

"Hey, can I sit here for a minute?" Clay asked.

"Sure." Evie smiled.

"Thanks." Clay and Evie sat in silence for a minute. "I'm Clay Clayton, son of Clayton." Clay held out his hand.

"Im Evie, daughter of the evil queen.

Thanks again, Evie, for letting me sit here. I'm just waiting for my friends." Clay looked at the door.

"Who are your friends!" Evie set her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand.

"Anthony Tremaine, Harriet Hook, her sister C.J. and Freddie Facilier. We all had different classes so the teachers will let us out a different times." Clay smiled. "Do you have any friends?"

"Yes, Carlos De Vil, Mal and Jay. I'm saving the table for us. Hopefully, one of them will bring me back some food." Evie looked at the buffet.

"Are you that hungry?" Clay asked.

"Did the hunter fail my Mom?" Evie and Clay laughed at her joke.

"That's funny. You're a funny girl." Clay smiled.

"Thank you." Evie smiled back. Clay started leaning in but Carlos stopped him from kissing Evie.

"That's enough experimenting for one day. Get out of here." Carlos dragged Clay away.

"Bye, Evie." Clay smiled again.

"Bye, Clay." Evie sighed.

"Evie, Jay got you some food." Mal said when she placed her hand on Jays shoulder as he gave Evie a tray full of fruit.

"Aww, thanks, Jay." Evie started stuffing her face.

"No problem." Jay caught the raspberry in his mouth that

"Who dares me to juggle some eggs?" Jay asked.

"I do but you have to sing like Gaston as you do it." Jay shook Carlos' hand. Jay stood up and started juggling. Mal got lost in his eyes and she sighed at how amazing he was.

"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large. Now that I'm a man I eat five dozen eggs so I'm roughly the size of a barge!" Jay sung. His friends applauded and he sat down next to Mal.

"That was amazing, babe." Mal hugged him.

"I'll do it again for you tomorrow, babe. If you get the eggs, I'll do the juggling." Jay kissed Mal on the head. "The picnic will be amazing."

"You guys can't go!" Evie shouted.

"Why not? Me and Jay want some alone time." Mal looked confused.

"I'm going to the dorm. I'll see you all in Orchestra." Evie grabbed her bag and ran off. Once she got to the dorm, she locked the door and cried.

"Evie? It's Carlos. Can I come in?" Carlos knocked on the door. Evie unlocked it but locked it again after Carlos entered.

"I don't want to loose our friends, Carlos. What are we going to do?" Evie cried.

Listen, I've thought about it and Rotten To The Core can help us." Carlos smiled.

"How? They can't remember Rotten To The Core." Evie sat on her bed.

"If you do your and Mals duet before the break down dance, it will give them time to remember it then us two will do the dance and hopefully, that will make them remember it." Carlos joined Evie.

"That's brilliant, Carlos." Evie lit up.

"The earliest I'm thinking we can get them to remember is in Orchestra. The teacher is Judge Claude Frollo so who knows what he has planned." Carlos laughed. They sat in silence for a while.

"Carlos." Evie took his hand.

"Evie? What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"How did I end up with an amazing best friend? You've always been there for me and I don't deserve you." Evie rested her head on Carlos' shoulder.

"Evie..." Carlos lifted up her head. "I love you." And Carlos kissed her. When they pulled away, Evie smiled at him.

"Carlos...do you love me as a friend?" Evie asked.

"No. I'm in love with you, Evie." Carlos smiled. The bell rung so they headed for Orchestra.  



	13. Orchestra

"Hey, Mal. Hey, Jay." Carlos and Evie sat down in the chairs next to Mal and Jay in a circle of chairs.

"Are you ok, Evie?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Evie smiled.

"Class, sit down and don't talk." Frollo starred eerily at his class until they were all quiet. "Took you long enough. I am Claude Frollo but you must address me as Judge. Today, by the end of the lesson, you will perform a song with a choreographed dance in a group of four. If you don't, detention until lights out. There are different room around here for you to practise in. Now get started and impress me."

"Carlos, it's time." Evie nodded at Carlos.

"Hey, Mal, Jay, wanna be with me and Evie?" Carlos asked.

"Sure. Come on, Jay." Mal lead them to a big room with a lot of space.

"Carlos, I'll do my bit before the break down. You follow on." Evie whispered to Carlos. "Mal, Jay, do you remember Rotten To The Core?"

"No." Mal looked annoyed.

"This will make you remember." Evie looked at Carlos and he played Rotten To The Core. "So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made you hurt?" Evie sang.

"The last is past, forgive, forget. The truth is you ain't seen nothing yet." Carlos looked at Evie.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world."

Jay and Mal stood up and smiled. They joined Evie and Carlos for the dance and the spell was broken. They all cheered before they sang the chorus. They finished it and hugged each other.

"Mal, do you love Jay?" Evie asked.

"Me? Love Jay? That's disgusting, Evie! Why would you ask that?" Mal stomped on her foot.

"Long story. You and Jay were under a love potion and we had to convince you that you were just friends." Carlos smiled. "Rotten To The Core helped you remember what made us friends, not lovers."

"It did. I can't remember anything about me being romantic to Mal. I remember the fight with Tremaine, Shan Yu, our argument and Frollo." Jay slapped himself. "I can't believe I went out with Mal."

"Can you two give me and Mal some privacy?" Evie pulled Mal into a corner.

"What's wrong?" Mal took both of her hands into her own.

"When me and Carlos were in our room, he...he kissed me." Evie squealed. Mal held back her squeal. "Get it out of your system, Mal. Squeal." Evie smiled as Mal squealed.

"No way. That's your first kiss as well. Me and Jay haven't kissed yet, have we? On the lips I mean."

"No. Only on the cheek. You almost did during the fight but Carlos pulled Jay away. And I think I want to be with Carlos." Evie blushed.

"Then go for it. We're not Auradonians." Mal placed her hand in Scies shoulder then lead her back to Jay and Carlos. "So, no rehearsals should be done here for the lesson because I say we perform Rotten To The Core." Mal placed her fist in the middle.

"I'm down for that." Carlos placed his fist next to Mals.

"This is a new thing, but I like it and I would love to perform Rotten To The Core." Jay copied Mal and Carlos.

"I'll choose Rotten To The Core any day." Evie did the same and they all smiled.

"Should we so that intersecting break down or our normal one?" Carlos asked

"Evie, Jay, should we do the intersecting one?" Mal asked.

"Of course. That one is unique." Evie giggled.

"I don't see why not." Jay high-fived Mal.

"Hopefully, no one will out perform us." Carlos looked at the door.

"I think we have no competition. We only know one dance that we nail ever single time so we have a good chance of impressing Frollo." Carlos busted Jay for saying that.

The VK's talked and laughed for half an hour until Frollo barged in.

"You lot don't look like you've been rehearsing." Frollo said coldly.

"We have our own routine we always do. Trust me, you'll be surprised." Mal smiled.

"Whatever. It's time to perform in the dining hall where the stage is. You better impress me or it's a detention for all of you." Frollo left them.

"Lets blow this popsicle stand." Mal lead them to the hall. 


	14. What's My Name

When the VK's sat down in the hall, the first group started. Mal looked around the hall and saw that they were the fourth group. The first group were so bad everyone was laughing at them and they ran off crying. The second group had Clay in it who couldn't sing or dance. He smiled at Evie but Evie scoffed at him. The third group had C.J., Harriet, Freddie and Anthony Tremaine. They performed Umas number, What's My Name with C.J. showing off.

"This is all hands on deck. Calling out to lost boys and girls, I'm getting tired of the disrespect. We won't stop 'til we rule the world. It's our time, we up next, next. Our sails about to be set, set. They seen nothing yet, tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget." C.J. sang.

"What's my name? What's my name? Say it louder. What's my name? What's my name? Feel the power. No ones gonna stop us, soon the world will be ours. What's my name? What's my name? What's it, what's it, say it loooouuuud! All eyes on me let me see them. What's it, what's it, say it, say it." Harriet starting leading the group into the dance the VK's choreographed.

"I'm the queen of this town. I call the shots you know who I am, I don't need to wear no fake crown. Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance. It's our time we up next, next. My group's as real as it gets. The worst is now the best and leaving us here will be the last regret!" Freddie starred at Mal.

"What's my name? What's my name? Say it louder. What's my name? What's my name? Feel the power. No ones gonna stop us, soon the world will be ours. What's my name? What's my name? What's it, what's it, say it, say it." C.J., Harriet and Freddie sang together.

"You know what they say bad girls have all the fun. Never learnt how to count 'cause I'm number one. Ready here we come, we almost get away, it's the pirates life every single day. Hey, they are Captains, I'm their best mate." Anything pointed to C.J. " Enemy's seasick can't see straight. Come on fish bait, through them on a hook. These girls so hot, you'll get burned if you look."

"Ooh oh. It's all eyes on me let me see 'em." Freddie jumped off the stage.

"I see your eyes on my boys." C.J. sat on Jays lap.

"Hey, you know what my name is." Anthony grabbed Harriet's waist as she sang.

"Say it, say it louder!" The girls shouted. Freddie and C.J. posed as Anthony danced with Harriet.

"What's my name? What's my name? Say it louder. What's my name? What's my name? Feel the power. No ones gonna stop us, soon the world will be ours. What's my name? What's my naaaamme?" Harriet pushed Anthony away flirtatiously.

"All eyes on me let me see 'em. What's it, what's it, say it, say it." C.J. lifted Freddie so she could sit on her shoulder for her part as Anthony and Harriet did the other choreographed dance.

"Ooh, say it louder. Ooh, say it louder. What's it, what's it, say it, say it." The four danced around the stage before posing and singing the last word together.

"Wic-Kids."

Everyone applauded except for the VK's who made their way to the stage.

"Follow my lead. Improvise." Mal whispered and she posed with her back to the audience. Jay and Evie friends also posed and Carlos played the music before joining them. "They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil and that makes me glad." Mal walked sassily around the stage and the audience cheered...but Wic-Kids didn't.

"A dirty no good down to the bone. Your worst nightmare, can't take me home." Jay did his stunts.

"So I've got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love." Evie winked.

"They think I'm callous, a low life hood. I feel so useless, misunderstood!" Carlos shouted the last word with his friends.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?" They all started jerking their shoulders forward. "Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." Mal walked to Jay and Evie walked to Carlos. They boys danced with them.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to theeeeee core." Jay and Carlos began doing pair stunts.

Mal sat down on edge of the stage. "Call me a schemer, call me a freak. How could you say that? I'm just...unique."

"What me a traitor? Ain't got you back?" Jay dipped Evie. "Are we not friends? What's up wit that?" He suddenly let go of her.

Carlos grabbed Evie's hand as she sang. "So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made ya hurt?"

"The past it past, forgive, forget. The truth is you ain't seen nothing yet!" Carlos and his friends shouted and crackled.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." The four got the audience clapping before they began the intersecting dance. Even Frollo started clapping and smiling.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to theeeeee core." They all posed wickedly and sat down again.

"Two of those performances were absolute rubbish. I expected more from them since I gave you lots of time to practise. The other two performances were brilliant and I realised this was your groups...theme tune, sort of but that is acceptable. Groups three and four, go to the stage." Wic-Kids and the VK's stood on the stage. "Group three, you performance was amazing but you intersected with the audience and I didn't ask for that."

"That's not fair! Uma is a good friend of mine and she told me to tell these lot that intersecting with the audience is a good thing!" C.J. shouted.

"You four can sit down now." Frollo starred at Anthony, Harriet, Freddie and C.J. as they sat down. "But group four, I loved your performance. It was exactly what I was looking for in a dance and singing routine. You all don't get anything but praise. Now get out of my sight, all of you. It's time to go!" Everyone spilled out of the hall. 


	15. End it on a good note

"Guys, today has been hectic and crazy but in the end...we love each other, right?" Mal broke the silence in her dorm room.

"Mal, we are siblings at heart, closer than anyone has ever been to us. Of course we love each other." Jay took her hand.

"That is the most honest thing you've ever said, Jay." Carlos laughed.

"He isn't wrong though, Carlos. It doesn't matter what we go through or what happens to us, we love each other,we'll always be the VK's and nothing can separate us, not even Shrimpy." Evie smiled.

"I still remember the day I met Mal like it was yesterday. I have never laughed so hard in my life that day with the shrimp prank then the fish slap shrimp prank." Carlos started laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

"Carlos, when is that memory gonna get old?" Jay shook his head.

"About a few years and I won't laugh anymore." Carlos sat down next to Mal.

"I just had a thought, you guys." Evie suddenly stood up.

"What is it?" Mal asked.

"We defeated Tremaine, Anthony, Gas, Ton and Ginny, we beat Anthony, again, Harriet, C.J. and Freddie in Orchestra so we must be top dogs of the school." Evie squealed.

"Wow, you're right. When every hears about Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos beating all of them, they'll be intimidated." Mal high-fived her.

"Well losing isn't an option in our book." Carlos hugged Evie.

"Mal, would you do the honours?" Jay bowed.

"Yes." Mal primped her hair. "'Cause we're rotten."

"To the core." Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos said together.

"We are winner winner chicken dinner in this school." Carlos jumped and landed with the splits.

"If we don't blow our cover, we can stay top dogs." Mal threw her arm around Carlos.

"No, Mal, if Uma doesn't show up, we can be top dogs until we get out of here." Evie and Mal laughed and Jays joke.

"If we could share a dorm together, things like this could happen a lot but Facilier has rules. What place or what villain has rules?" Mal rolled her eyes.

"Rules are made to be broken. There hasn't been one person who hasn't broken a rule anywhere in the world." Jay pulled out Carlos' phone from his beanie.

"How did you get my phone?" Carlos snatched it back.

"When we performed in Orchestra. Someone had to pick it up." Jay laughed.

"It's good you're looking out, bro but it's my phone, you didn't have to stuff it in your hat." Carlos punched Jay and started going through the songs he had.

"Good Is The New Bad? Carlos, that's disgraceful." Mal saw the songs Carlos had on his phone.

"I need the song so I can change the lyrics to suit us villains. The song's so...Auradon." Carlos threw his phone onto his bed. "I don't even know how to change the title."

"How about Bad Was The Old Worse?" Jay suggested.

"No. I want it to be simple." Carlos finally threw his arm around Mal.

"Worse Is The New Bad?" Evie suggested.

"That's perfect, Evie! We are rollin'." Carlos busted Evie.

"Rollin' on the river!" Mal sang.

"I love that song, Mal!" Evie sung it as well. "Rollin' on the river!"

"Do you love it more than Rotten To The Core? More than us?" Jay asked playfully.

"Don't be stupid, Jay. Rotten To The Core is my lover." Evie said. They all bursted out laughing. "I'm joking, obviously. Why would anything be more loved than you guys?" Evie and Mal hugged.

Nobody knew what to say so they stood in silence.

"I can't wait to see what adventures this place has to offer." Jay smiled.

"Today was a big adventure, and it only was the first day. This year is going to be wild. Wicked wild." Carlos and Jay busted.

"Carlos, have you told Jay about the thing?" Evie asked.

"What thing? Oh, that thing." Carlos looked at Jay. "Today, at lunch, me and Evie were in here and I...I kissed her." Carlos took Evie's hand.

"Dude, why? I haven't even found the right type of girl and you're kissing your best friend?" Jay placed his hand on Carlos' shoulder. "But I'm happy for you two. I'm glad you gather the courage, chicken." Jay laughed with Carlos.

"Funny haha, Jay." Mal.

"This is what best friends shouldn't be afraid of; telling secrets. If I promise to tell you guys my secrets, will you do the same?" Evie shot her fist into the middle of them.

"If Evie will promise, so do I." Jay did the same as Mal.

"Best friends should stick together. I swear to never keep secrets from you guys." Carlos placed his fist in the middle.

"I do too." Mal joined them.

"M, do you think there will be dances or balls?" Evie asked.

"Maybe. This is High School after all." Mal shrugged her shoulders.

"You three can go ahead and dance all you want but I won't be going." Jay sat down on the bed.

"Neither will I. Everyone annoys you by wondering who's going to the dance with you and I'm not coping with that." Carlos leaned up against the door.

"Don't be boring. This party won't have Uma, Harry, Gil and Ruth at it." Mal smiled.

"And Harry and Jace will probably go because of Ginny who hates us for no reason." Evie sat next to Jay.

"So, we've got ourselves more rivals, enemies and allies. This is perfect. The VK's are going to rock this place like our jam." Jay smiled.

"Rotten To The Core." They all said together before hugging. 


End file.
